Two Souls One Body
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: One day I looked in the mirror and found I had a brother of sorts...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DP.

I will warn you now. This will be a bunch of short drabbles and I may not be updating regularly. This will more than likely be a whenever an idea comes to me thing.

I kind have this idea where Danny and Phantom are actually two separate entities. It came about when I realized that Danny could make copies of himself but that they seemed to have a mind of their own. That and the whole cannot create or destroy matter thing. It makes more sense for there to be two literal souls in the mix rather than one being forcibly torn apart every time he creates a duplicate or fun Danny and super Danny happens. I think maybe the reason fun Danny and super Danny are the way they are is maybe the possibility that their traits were super categorized into just two distinct personalities. That or one of them is soulless. That and how Danny becomes quicker and faster at learning how his abilities work. I figured maybe his soul was split that one time in the portal and there are now two of him but he and Phantom are still two completely different people with different ideas and opinions because maybe dying changes the soul somehow? Might also be one of the reasons none of the ghosts in the show seem to show any affiliation with living loved ones. Maybe dying made them forget or maybe they legitimately don't care anymore.

* * *

Two Souls One Body

They say when you die your soul leaves your body. Somehow it never occurred to me what would happen to my soul if I was only half way gone. I never bothered to think about it. It didn't cross my mind once to question the voice in the back of my head (so quiet and almost more instinctual so much so that I thought it was my conscious) that told me when something was wrong, jump now, duck, punch, or really any of the sudden instinctual things I had begun to take notice of. How I learned to use some of my abilities or accidentally/on purpose where I moved but didn't tell my limbs to move. How I subconsciously knew how some of my powers worked and could sense when something was wrong with me easier than I could when I was fully human. Almost like I had been born with my abilities. Granted, when I had first became what I am (a "halfa" as the others call me) I had no idea how to use my powers and could barely control them. However, as time went on I could feel a new power when I gained it and could sense how I needed to charge the energy or how to shift my molecules to use it. That was my first hint.

My second hint was the voice that was truly becoming a voice. Louder and stronger. I soon realized that it wasn't my conscious after all. It was separate and thought independently from me. I would have anything ranging from an opinion different from my own, to snatches of thoughts that weren't mine, to downright commands "Duck you moron!". The more I heard the voice the more coherent it got and the more coherent the more I heard it. I thought I was losing my mind finally. Pretty soon I was having full conversations with the voice in my head. Not the best thing to hold on to my sanity I know. It heard all of my thoughts and I could hear a good deal of it's thoughts. Every time I asked to know who exactly I was talking to I was met with either silence or a quiet "Danny". I could never figure out why it would say my name like that. I figured maybe it was trying to create a diversion because the voice always left me alone for a few hours after that. I finally got another answer one day and it certainly wasn't what I was expecting. "Phantom, just call me Phantom" It almost unnerved me that it was calling itself after my alter ego. It DID unnerve me when I realized it was a he and that I had come to consider my delusion as a person.

My third and final hint was the day I looked in a mirror and didn't see myself. Well it was me, just not Fenton. I remember so clearly saying good night to everyone and going to brush my teeth. When I got to the bathroom and turned on the light I saw Phantom staring at me from the mirror. Of course the first thought in my head at the time was "When did I change forms?" and "Did anybody see me?". I was shocked at the thought that I might not even notice myself changing forms and thought I might do it anytime before I noticed that not only had I not changed forms as my PJ's told me but my almost duplicate in the mirror was smiling at me. "We finally meet." echoed through my head in the silence (I was honestly surprised I hadn't screamed) before it all clicked into place. . The Danny in the mirror was not me but Phantom.

* * *

I want to reiterate this will be a series of drabbles following Danny and Phantom and I post as frequently as the ideas come to me.


	2. Hint 1

**First Hint**

* * *

The first hint I got was the simple ability to simply know what I needed to do. Granted when I first got my powers I had no idea how to use them. I would float up randomly, turn invisible, go intangible, and was more jumpy than I should have been. I had been forced into a new world of sensations that were so much more powerful than what I was used to and I didn't know how to use any of them. I didn't even know what any of it meant. Eventually, over time, I gained an understanding for somethings on my own but the others just came to me. I had to work to control the ability to fly, to stay visible, and solid.

At first, before I figured out what was really happening to me I gave myself credit or assumed it was just a common sense thing. It must be common sense to simply know how to use your powers even if you weren't fully a ghost. It must have been easy to figure out when I gained a new power. I figured my ghost sense was just trial and error luck. A wisp of breath and oh look a ghost. Another wisp of breath and ooh another ghost maybe this is a ghost sense because it only happens when a ghost is near. I just couldn't figure out where I had learned to fight from. I have always been the loser who was beaten up and I have never stood up for myself really because what was the point? I would just lose the fight, get beaten even worse, and then still get detention. Best to just take the hit and go to class. So it was weird that I suddenly knew how to throw a punch (something I had never done before) and not break my wrist, when something was at the right angle for a certain maneuver to work, or just the fact that I knew how to move point blank. I wasn't some awkward clumsy kid in an outfit trying and failing to fight ghosts. I was a kid who was actually fighting ghosts and kicking butt.

So when I started moving without really paying attention to it or dodging things faster than I could even think about it I attributed it to experience. Same thing with the sudden cockiness I felt whenever I was in Phantom form. In this form I am the hero not the loser. In this form I can fight and stand up for myself and still win. I have every reason to be cocky and happy with my self. I don't have to be awkward or slouch over. I should have realized sooner that a personality should not change fast like that. Especially not _between_ forms. I could go between cocky Phantom and awkward Fenton with almost whiplash worthy speeds and I _didn't_ think anything of it. Maybe that's why Jazz always thought I had some sort of alternate personality disorder or something. I never even really noticed the change until it was pointed out and even then I still didn't think it was unusual.

After some time I began to sense when something was wrong with my body. I don't mean just the regular sense either. A normal person can feel a broken bone by the sensation of pain. I can feel it by the actual break. Yes I can still feel the pain (however muted it may be), as well as how broken the bone is. It was around this time that I first met the voice in the back of my head. It was this not quite there voice that always warned me when something was fundamentally wrong and how to do almost anything new that involved my powers. How to channel the energy to make a blast, how to aim, how to fly, and so many other basic things. Even at this point it wasn't really a separate voice from my own. I actually thought that maybe it was my subconscious telling me these things for a while. I am glad I was wrong. Things are less lonely now.


	3. Hint 2

AN: I will warn you now I bounce through POV's a lot in this chapter but don't worry I put dividers to try and keep things a little separate to avoid confusion. I would also like to apologize for any errors as I am working without a beta reader and I probably shouldn't listen to any kind of music as I write because I am forgetting words and my fingers try to move to the beat across the keyboard and who knew Celtic music was so fast!?

* * *

Hint 2

* * *

My second hint didn't take as long as the first to notice. It's actually funny because when it first started I shrugged it off as random thoughts. I was sitting there using the free time I finally had to start on some of my homework and just as I cracked my math book open I thought well 'I'm doomed.' and heard faint laughter from somewhere. I ended up searching my room for nearly 5 minutes before I gave up and assumed it was the tv or me imagining things. That was the last time I heard the voice that night. The second time I heard it was when I was waking up the next morning.

* * *

"Get up sleepy head you're going to be late." Danny grunted snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Get up..."

"Are you going to wake up or not?" Who ever it was sounded annoyed now if the exasperated sigh was anything to go by.

Danny cracked his eyes open just a bit only to slam them shut again as the harsh light of the morning sun hit his sensitive eyes. "Go away" He mumbled. "I'll get up in a few minutes..." Peacefully letting his eyes close once more he jerked them open after hearing a laugh (the same one from last night) followed by "No, you won't you'll sleep the day away. After all, who would know you better than me?"

"Who are you?"

"Not important now. What IS important is the fact that you are going to be late."

"Late? LATE!?" Danny shrieked before flopping out of bed and onto the floor in an attempt to jump up in a hurry. Hurriedly throwing on the same jeans from yesterday and a shirt he grabbed from the closet Danny snatched up his bag and ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. He figured he could investigate the voice after he managed to not get detention for the day.

* * *

The entire day had been spent ignoring the strange voice only I could hear for some reason. At first I had questioned Tucker and Sam at lunch when I heard the voice make a comment and they both responded that they had heard nothing. I remember the look they gave me too. It was like Youngblood all over again. I figured maybe they shouldn't know about the possibility that I might actually be going crazy this time. With Youngblood I knew I wasn't because I could sense him like I could with every other ghost and there were plenty of times when someone couldn't see the ghost I saw. That and the fact that I sometimes forget to notice whether the ghost is invisible to others or completely visible. See that's the funny thing. Ghosts can see other ghosts when they're invisible and I just forget to really pay attention to it. I see them and that is all that really matters. So when I could hear a voice but not see the ghost or sense one near by I figured I must be losing it and I would rather not have my friends knowing about it. Or Jazz. Definitely not Jazz.

Pretty soon I started talking back to it. It had a pretty good sense of humor so I figured if this is what going crazy is then I think I could handle it. The more I talked back the more I heard the voice. Pretty soon I heard it throughout the course of the day instead of just random moments. Anything from insults to Dash, jokes about Mr. Lancer, and just random conversations between the two of us. It even started to help me with my homework and ghost fights!

* * *

"If you cross multiply the length of the shadow of the tree with your height and then divide by the length of your shadow you should get the height of the tree."

"Thanks, how do you know this stuff?"

"Same way you know it. We read the chapter remember?"

"You understood that!? That was practically another language to me!"

"Well, I'm not you remember?"

Danny could practically feel the smirk.

* * *

"Why is she crying? Didn't she win?"

"She's crying because she's happy."

"...You humans make no sense..."

"Of course not."

* * *

"Duck you moron!"

Danny tried not to get aggravated at the name but did however duck just in time to avoid being decapitated in a move he would never have recognized until it was too late.

"Thanks, but you know I do have a name right?"

"Duh, moron just came out faster."

Danny chuckled a little and rolled his eyes as he sucked the ghost into the thermos and capped it.

"Of course it did."

"Honest, it did."

"Suuure."

* * *

It got to the point where he could hear all of my thoughts just as clearly as someone could hear you speak. I could hear a great deal of his too. Sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention, I could hear him humming in the background. Snatches of music or thoughts that he wasn't really paying attention to. He became a steady source of companionship. I could always feel him somewhere in the back of my head and his presence became calming rather than irritating. Granted there were moments where I would want my head to myself but he would usually relent and leave me alone for a while or until I called him back. Pretty soon we could each others emotions going back and forth between the two of us. Boy, that was a freaky day. Turns out he is surprised and intrigued by a good deal of what is so normal to most people. He doesn't understand some emotions or the more basic parts of regular human interaction such as personal space or even why some people need to just get a room. If he gets curious about something then he is absolutely going to want to investigate no matter how embarrassing or intrusive it may be.

It took sometime to really get used to him. It freaked me out a little when I realized he was a he to me and not an it anymore. Somewhere over the course of talking to him I had started to think of him as a person separate from myself instead of a hallucination or voice in my head. He is the first to greet me in the morning and the last to tell me goodnight. Sometimes I think I even hear him in my sleep. I might seriously be losing it but I can't help but say that I enjoy the company.

* * *

AN: Alright that's it for this chapter. Leave your comments in the reviews please. Please leave reviews. PLEASE! I intend on writing or trying to write a chapter at least every other day and while they may be a bit on the short side most of the time I will still try to come up with other chapters. Sorry for bouncing through point of views so many times in this chapter too. :( Thanks for reading and have a great life.


End file.
